Vehicles are often parked and/or stored outside. Left unprotected and exposed to the weather and other outdoors conditions the interior of a vehicle may age prematurely and the exterior finish may be damaged. Vehicle owners want to protect their vehicles from the direct sun light, inclement weather and/or the air borne contamination they may be exposed to while parked and/or stored outside.
Vehicle covers are available to protect a vehicle from these natural elements. Generally these covers are difficult to deploy and/or remove. Such covers may be inconvenient, complicated, or difficult for one person to apply, and take too much effort to deploy. When not covering a vehicle, a vehicle cover is typically stored. A vehicle cover is a sizable item to store and the storage method and location are problematic. These characteristics tend to cause vehicle owners that own a cover not to use the vehicle cover.
It is within this context that the embodiments arise.